


Ice Cream and Oreos

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Along Came Baby [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But The Kind That Actually Happens, Communication and Support is My Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Angst, Poe that is not how to cope with stress, Post Mpreg, Smut, Stormpilot, Trans!Poe Dameron, domestic AU, parenting is hard, they have a baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to make a crappy day better than a boyfriend and food?</p><p> </p><p>Update: For some reason this got posted while it was still a draft, but now it's fixed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Oreos

As it happens, those two months of vacation Finn had stashed up were a pretty good investment. Turns out infants are as troublesome as they are adorable. Between work and the baby, he and Poe barely had time for each other. But when he ignored the sleepless nights and exhausting days, Finn found he was pretty satisfied with his lot. The only problem was that he wasn't always sure that Poe felt the same way.

One night Finn was trying to get back to sleep after a half-hour spent up with Shara. He'd just about managed when Poe stumbled inside, grumbling under his breath as he kicked off his clothes and crawled into bed. Without a word Finn pulled him close, smoothing his hands over Poe's bare shoulders and feeling the muscles twitching under his fingertips. Nights like this had started to become far more frequent than Finn would have liked, and to say he was worried by them would be an understatement.

"Bad day?" he asked. Poe just groaned and buried his face in Finn's neck. "Take that as a yes..."

"I'm fucking done with this bullshit." Poe growled. "The exam they gave me is a relic. We basically have to rewrite the damn thing." Finn nodded in sympathy and rubbed Poe's back. Exam month was always a tricky time, but this year seemed to be especially bad, with the grunt of the work being unexpectedly dumped on Poe's shoulders. The poor guy would work himself to death if this kept up.

"Y'know, you're doing more than your fair share." Finn pointed out. "Take a break, would you? We'll match a day or two up, have a mini-vacation."

"I can't, Finn. I have three meetings to schedule, and I'm still waiting for some paperwork to be sent back. Besides, I have to make up for..." Poe trailed off and shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip the way he did when he was holding something back.

"Make up for what?" Finn asked, gentling his voice. Poe just huffed out a groan and rolled away, tucking his head under a pillow and curling in protectively on himself.

"Never mind. Just go back to bed." he said, voice muffled. Figuring he'd ask in the morning Finn closed his eyes, trying to ignore Poe squirming and twisting beside him. Finally Poe groaned and sat up, a scowl on his face. "I can't sleep." he mumbled. Sighing, Finn turned the lamp back on and rolled out of bed, bringing along a pillow. "Where're you going?"

"You want ice cream?" Finn offered, extending a hand. "I got this weird flavour yesterday, tiger stripe or something. Never had it before." For a second Poe just blinked at Finn, trying to process. Then he heaved a sigh and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Ice cream at three in the morning? Why the fuck not..." he decided, letting Finn drag him out of the bedroom.

In the kitchen Poe slid down onto the tile floor while Finn rummaged around in the freezer, the cold air it gave off raising goosebumps on Poe's skin. He shivered and cuddled up to Finn when he sat down beside him, struggling with the seal on the lid.

"Gimme." Poe snapped the top off and rolled his eyes at Finn's sheepish grin. "Aren't you a fireman?"

"Shut up..." Finn stuck a spoon into the ice cream and popped it into Poe's mouth, waiting for his verdict. "Well?"

"It's licorice." Poe complained, screwing up his face and passing the spoon to Finn.

"And orange." Finn realised after he took a bite. He blinked at the tub and shook his head. "Why?"

"Beats me." Poe tossed the spoon into the sink and sighed. "Good thing I got these..."

Finn laughed when Poe reached up and pulled open the Tupperware drawer, rummaging around for awhile before pulling out a half-eaten pack of Oreos. "Since when have we had that?"

"Since yesterday." Finn raised his eyebrows and Poe shoved him in the ribs. "Fuck off. I eat when I'm stressed, alright? Sue me."

"That a fact?" Seeing the look on Poe's face Finn wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed. "What's on your mind?"

"Who's to say that what I'll tell you is the truth?" Poe mumbled, nibbling on the edge of a cookie. His voice tried to be teasing but couldn't quite manage. "For all you know I'm actually a superhero, and this is my angsty story ark. Yeah, let's go with that."

"Sweetheart, you're a terrible liar." Finn reminded him. "Case and point: Nah, babe, I'm not pregnant. I just have winter sniffles. In May. By the way can I have pickles and peanut butter for lunch? I dunno about you, but to me that story seemed foolproof." When Poe didn't laugh Finn sighed, taking his hand and bringing it to his lips. "Please, Poe. Something's wrong, and I wanna help, honest."

"But there's nothing you can do, so why..." Poe fell silent as he watched Finn kissing up the curve of his thumb, the ridge of his knuckles. Goddammit. He wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer if this kept up. He did manage for a good minute, then Finn looked up at him with brown eyes blown and pleading and if that couldn't break him God knows what could.

"Fine, you got me." Poe groaned. He rested his head against the cupboard and sighed, staring up at a crack in the ceiling so he didn't have to feel Finn's eyes on him. "When I came back from mat leave, a couple of the other instructors, they realised that I had, um, that Shara wasn't adopted or anything..." He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. "Somehow it got spread around, then somebody up top heard about it. Got asked a lot of questions, and I'm not exactly dealing with the most liberal crowd, here."

Finn twisted up his face and pulled Poe's head to his chest, holding him closer when he snuggled in with a sigh. "Simply put, they ain't happy with me, and some of them want to boot me out. They can't really do anything right now, but the second I fuck up even a little bit I'll be out the door. Doesn't matter how many medals I won or how many missions I did. Once the wrong person finds out I'm fucked. They'll say they can't have someone like me teaching their pilots. What if I'm a bad influence? What if they catch it from me?" He managed a laugh that veered on the desperate side of bitter, his voice hard and cracking. "I figure the only reason I'm still around is I've got Leia on my side, and nobody's about to argue with her." he mumbled. "I'm just hiding behind her and my squadron."

So that was it. Finn should've known. Guilt, cold and leaden, jostled in the pit of his stomach, making him queasy. He couldn't help but feel that this was at least partially his fault. After all, he'd had a hand in this whole pregnancy thing. Then he felt a lost little sigh puff against his neck and all of a sudden the guilt ignited into rage. They had no right to do this to Poe, no right to turn their back on somebody who had sworn his life to them, who had fought and bled and worked like mad to get where he was. If anything, they owed him. And Finn would be damned if he couldn't get Poe to understand that.

"The reason you're still there," he said sternly, tilting Poe's chin up so he had to look at him. "Is because you're one of the best damn pilots ever to step onto that airfield, hear me? They need you." Poe opened his mouth to protest but Finn shook his head. "Don't argue. Even the most bigoted stuffed shirt government official isn't dumb enough to ignore the Air Medal and Bronze Star on that uniform of yours. Leia won't let them, neither will Han. Your squadron know about this? No one's booting you out if it means you're taking their top pilots with you."

"They shouldn't have to stick their necks out for me. That's too much to ask. Besides, I got some dignity, you know. I don't need pity points from anyone..." 

"You got them all wrong." Finn insisted. He cupped the back of Poe's neck and drew him up, giving him a look that Poe knew all too well, the look of  _Shut up and listen to me if you enjoy having a boyfriend._  "They'll help you because they want to help you, Poe. Nobody's doing anything out of pity and you're not hiding behind anyone. You just have people on your side. The general knows how important you are, and like hell she's letting go of the guy who can beat Han in a dogfight. Your squadron would go to the ends of the earth if you were the one leading them. It's not pity, I can promise you that." 

"I feel like I'm being put up on a pedestal, here." Poe complained. He wrapped his arms around Finn's neck and gave him a begrudging grin. It was a real one, too, if the smile lines that had popped up around his eyes meant anything. "You really think that much of me, huh? And here I was thinking you'd settled for my old, washed up ass..."

Finn rolled his eyes and smiled at Poe, relaxing as he heard the old ginger creeping back into his voice. Once Poe went back to being snarky, Finn knew he was okay. At least talking it out seemed to be far more effective than his earlier attempt at cookie therapy.

"Good. I'm on your side too, if you would like to know." Finn reminded him. He kissed the tip of Poe's nose and smiled. "We'll work it out, I promise. It'll be alright. You got that, flyboy?" 

"Sounds good." Poe agreed. He sighed in what had to be relief and hugged Finn tighter, taking a deep breath as he felt arms securing themselves around his chest, keeping him in one piece while he stitched himself back together again. And the best part was knowing that he had all the time in the world to do so. 

"I love you." Finn said softly, breath making Poe' curls shiver.

"I love you too." Finn grinned and Poe kissed him, lips, nose, forehead, smiling against Finn's skin. Well, now that that was dealt with, Poe figured they earned themselves a little fun. Finn seemed to agree, seeing as he flat out whimpered when Poe pulled away. "Say, d'you wanna get off the floor?"

"Oh, right." Finn extended a hand and Poe pulled him up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Pillows would be nice right now..."

They didn't even make it to the bedroom. In the living room Poe found himself being pushed down onto the couch, Finn a comfortable weight on top of him. He rutted against Finn and let himself shudder, the pressure between his legs beginning to build as Finn nuzzled and licked and bit down his body, paying special attention to the stretch marks and faded scars, kisses soft as the skin they were pressed to. "You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?"

"I dunno. You tell me." Finn laughed. Before Poe could get a handle on the situation his shorts were on the floor and Finn was between his legs, eyes all aglow, waiting for the go-ahead. Poe scrambled up onto his elbows and nodded, biting back a whimper when Finn's lips grazed the inside of his thigh, kissing upwards from right above Poe's knee. As sweet as that was, Poe was starting to get antsy.

"You're stalling." he complained, tugging Finn's ear after another infuriating minute of teasing nips to his hips and thighs.

"I'm appreciating." Finn corrected him. "You don't chug a Sauvignon."

"If you make one more analogy I swear to God-"

Apparently the threat of that was enough to convince Finn to get to work. It was all Poe could do to strangle a yelp as Finn's tongue probed and pushed around and in with careful vigour, obviously still unsure of how fast was too fast. Not that Poe wanted to rush him, because quite frankly he could lie here with Finn's mouth on him forever.

"Hey, how long's it been?" Poe managed shakily. He only got that out because Finn had hopped off of the couch and positioned himself between Poe's thighs, taking him down from the dizzying high for a little bit. Poe slung his legs over Finn's shoulders and traced a thumb over his cheek, smiling. "Have you run out of libido already?" But he lost his voice again when Finn went back to pressing kisses to his clit. Damn, he had forgotten just how good that felt. "Oh, never mind, there it is..."

"Shut up." Finn laughed, popping back into view with a teasing grin as he traced a finger over Poe's folds. He caught Poe staring and licked his lips as seductively as possible, trying not to giggle. Poe just rolled his eyes and pushed him back down, fisting his fingers in Finn's hair as what felt like a pleasant fever rippled outwards from the pit of his stomach. His breath hitched when Finn pushed a couple fingers inside, kissing his way back up Poe's body and rejoining him on the couch.

"But it has been awhile..." Poe lay back and spread his legs for Finn's convenience, smirking when he saw that those lovely dark eyes of his were basically all pupil.

"Cold turkey since Shara was born." Finn grinned and wriggled out of his shirt, biting back a whimper when Poe's hands went to his chest, nails scraping over his pecs and nipples. "There was the first month, then a month after that. I was basically a monk. Then you woke me up with a blowjob a few weeks ago. That was nice..."

"About time you return the favour." Poe purred, snaking his legs around Finn's waist and pulling him close. He helped Finn out of his badly-fitting briefs, swiping at the pre cum beading at the tip of his cock and getting another whine out of him. Finn lined himself up and kissed Poe's cheek, grip already tight on his hair.

"I completely agree."

Finn went slow at first, but he couldn't keep that pace for long. After a few minutes he shivered and stilled, trembling as he waited for the wave to pass, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath while his insides ached for release. Seeing the look on his face Poe tapped his shoulder and nodded encouragingly.

"C'mon, sweetheart. I can take it..." he assured him. Finn groaned and tightened his hold on Poe's shoulders, apparently ready to take full advantage of the offer. Which he did, presently. Poe held back a cry and leaned back, holding onto the side of the couch and panting as Finn rammed him, his movements steadily decreasing in control, giving in to the lust flowing through his veins.

Poe's eyelashes fluttered and he whimpered, a burning heat coiling in his stomach, spiking with each thrust. His hips rose and fell with Finn's every move, the two of them moving in tandem until Finn grabbed Poe by the waist and held him down, setting up a rhythm that had Poe squirming and whimpering, head swimming in a pool of heat and desire and the ever-growing need to come, like a building crescendo, or the pause at the top of a rollercoaster before the biggest drop. Poe choked, feeling himself beginning to tip.

"Finn, I..." That's as far as he got. Then he cried out and arched off of the cushions, light pulsing behind his eyes and muscles spasming around Finn, who gasped and pulled out, come splattering Poe's stomach in white splashes and streaks, making a complete mess. Gasping, Poe closed his eyes and relaxed, bones reducing themselves to jelly as Finn rested their foreheads together, breath shuddering against Poe's sweaty skin.

"You okay?" Finn asked, still blinking the stars out of his eyes. Poe pat him on the cheek and nodded, trying to remember how to speak.

"Shit..." he finally managed, voice barely even there. Finn grinned and flopped down, curling up on Poe's chest with a satisfied sigh. Once he had a moment to recover Poe laughed breathlessly and kissed the top of Finn's head. "That was a whole lot better than the last time something was inside me."

"You're disgusting..." Finn complained, pressing absent kisses to Poe's stubbly cheek. Then he looked down at the come and sweat drying on Poe's stomach and grimaced. "Seriously, go take a shower."

"And whose fault is that?" Poe wondered. He pushed Finn off of him and got to his feet, pulling up his shorts and putting on Finn's discarded shirt. "But a shower wouldn't be a bad idea right now..."

"Aren't you gonna invite me?" Finn wheedled as he hopped to his feet and pulled Poe into his arms. Poe let Finn kiss him for a bit, then Shara started to cry in the other room and they started to laugh. Well, there go their plans.

Finn ran off to get her and Poe flopped back onto the couch with his eyes closed, drifting off a bit in the afterglow. He was roused by the sound of Finn humming a lullaby and the greedy noises of Shara sucking on a bottle. "Aren't you putting her back to bed?" Poe asked without opening his eyes.

"She has separation anxiety." Finn insisted. He spread a blanket out on the ground and lay her down on it. Poe rolled off the couch and grinned, smoothing his hand over Shara's tummy. "Really, she does. When I tried to put her down she started to cry."

"She's three months old. What has she got to be anxious about? Hi, kiddo." he laughed as Shara squealed and reached out to him. "Your Dad's paranoid, y'know that? All he does is worry."

"And your Papá's a reckless workaholic who doesn't know how to take care of himself." Finn countered soundly. He shot a cocky smirk at Poe, then it dissolved into a bright smile that barely fit on his face. "Wait, I can't believe I forgot. You have to see this..." He poked Shara's tummy, trying to get her attention. When she turned and smiled at him Finn grabbed a throw pillow off of the couch and held it up in front of his face. "Where's Dad, Shara?" he asked, laughter bubbling in his voice. "Where'd he go?"

Having no sense of object permanence Shara's face fell and she glanced over at Poe before turning back to the pillow, looking fretful. But when Finn reappeared she wriggled and laughed, an honest to goodness laugh that caught Poe completely by surprise.

"When did she start to do that?" he demanded, shuffling over to rest his chin on Finn's shoulder, see for himself how Shara's face lit up and she dissolved into burbling laughter every time her Dad came back. Finn kissed Poe on the cheek and smiled, happy to play the part of proud parent.

"Yesterday. She just cracked up when I tripped over a footstool..." After indulging in one more play he pressed the pillow to Poe's chest and grinned. "You try."

"Let's see if this works..." Poe sighed and took Finn's place, smirking at Shara and tickling under her chin. "Hi, kiddo. Where's Papá?" he asked, ducking down behind the pillow. After what felt like a suitable pause he dropped it and made a face at Shara, who seemed to be having the time of her life, giggling in spastic bursts and flailing her chubby arms. He tried a couple more times, never tiring of her enthusiastic response. After awhile he shook his head and rested against Finn's chest, grinning. "They grow up fast, huh? Before we know it she'll be doing calculus and flying fighter jets..."

"Expectations, much?" Finn rolled his eyes and racked his fingers through Poe's curls, still a bit sweaty and tangled from earlier endeavours. "Lower your sights a bit, sweetheart. Next thing we'll look for is first words. How does that sound?"

"Fine..." Poe relented and scooped Shara up, pressing loud kisses all over her face, making her giggle. "We'll get to the piloting later, kiddo." he promised as she tugged at his hair. "Once you're too big to be carried around in a helmet anymore."

"Have you tried carrying her around in a helmet?" Finn asked. Poe could almost feel the judgement in his voice. He smiled into Shara's curls and shrugged. "Poe..."

"Once or twice." he admitted. Finn groaned and rested back against the couch with his hands pressed over his face. "What? It's padded."

"Remember what I said about reckless, Shara?" Poe laughed and Finn smacked his arm. "Think of her spine..."

"I think that if it were up to you she'd be swaddled up in blankets twenty-four seven. Let her live." Poe held Shara up and gave her a raspberry kiss, making her shriek and kick in delight. "Isn't that right, Shara? Dad should learn to relax."

"How can I relax with you around? You're like a walking heart attack..." Finn complained, sighing when Poe just laughed at him. Shara started to squirm and Poe settled himself between Finn's legs, resting back against his chest while the baby tugged wheedlingly at his shirt. "Is she hungry?"

"No, Finn. She just really hates this shirt." Finn rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Poe's stomach while he nursed Shara, nestling his face in the warm crook of Poe's neck. He'd be content just to curl up here and sleep, arms snug around Poe and the smell of baby powder and warm blankets hanging gentle in the air. That wasn't such a bad idea, now that he thought about it. His eyes fluttered and he sighed, drawing Poe closer.

"Hey, Poe?"

"Lemme guess, you want me to take tomorrow off, right?" Poe laughed and rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Shara. "You know I can't say no to you..."

"That a fact? Well, in that case, do you wanna get married?" Finn murmured drowsily. It was a spur of the moment question; When Finn realised what he had said he bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly all too awake. Oh, shit. What the hell was he thinking? He could feel his insides trembling when Poe turned around, tangling his legs in Finn's and resting Shara between them. Maybe it wasn't too late to take it back. "I mean not right now, obviously. Never, if you don't want to. But maybe, if you ever wanted to..."

"Like I said before, I can't say no to you." Poe raised an eyebrow and grinned at Finn, the cocky, triumphant look Finn had fallen for God knows how long ago.

"Is that a yes?" Finn asked, voice bubbling with excitement. Poe nodded, the smile lines crinkling around his eyes. "For real?"

"Why the hell not?" Poe laughed, grabbing Finn's chin and pressing kisses all over his face. "As soon as Shara can walk, alright? Then she can be the flower girl."

"Works for me." Finn agreed heartily. When the two of them looked down Shara smiled back at them, letting out another giggle. She didn't have a clue what was going on, but she probably knew that she had never heard Finn laugh that hard or seen Poe kiss him that freely. And if they were happy, then she probably had reason to be, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had tiger stripe ice cream for the first time and I don't understand why it's a thing. Like we did good on the beaver tails and maple syrup but apparently Canadians can't make good decisions about ice cream. Go figure. Also ketchup chips. Those are a whole other issue.
> 
> By the way for some reason this got uploaded while it was a draft? idk what happened but if you read it earlier and were wondering why I suddenly lost the ability to write that's why.


End file.
